howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Sheep
The Black Sheep is a black sheep belonging to Sven and is used in Dragon Racing. Catching it earns the player 10 extra points, and therefore is usually a tie-breaker. Biography Escape and Recapture Shortly after the First Berserker War, the Black Sheep escaped from his pen, and was loose on Berk. The Dragon Riders were tasked by Stoick to go and catch all the sheep so they could continue getting ready for the Regatta. The Riders caught all of the sheep but the black sheep, leading to them setting up a game of it, where the Rider to catch the most sheep would be the winner. But they ended up each catching three. When Sven complained about his black sheep still being lost, all the Riders but Hiccup rejoiced at the concept of a tiebreaker. The black sheep was then caught by Team "Snotnuts", the name the twins and Snotlout came up with for their team. However, it turned out this black sheep was fake, and Fishlegs found the real black sheep in the well, having been indicated to look there after Sven's remarks on how the black sheep always falls into the well. Team "Hicclegs" then won the first Dragon Racing match, and the black sheep became the official tie-breaker for the nascent sport. Drago's Coming The black sheep was seen at the beginning of How to Train Your Dragon 2, when Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were seen dragon racing. The black sheep was launched by Gobber into the air, and at first, the twins caught it, but their infighting over it caused Astrid to be able to run onto Barf and Belch to snatch the black sheep, making her the victor. Later, when Drago was invading Berk with his Bewilderbeast, the Dragon Riders attempted to distract the big Tidal Class dragon by launching sheep at it, including the black sheep. It landed on the dragon's snout, and Tuffnut called out that it was worth 10 points. After Drago's defeat, the black sheep was launched into the sky once again for a match. Astrid and Stormfly were about to reach out for him in mid-air, but Hiccup on the back of Toothless swooped over and got him first. He eventually threw the sheep into Astrid's basket, allowing her to be the victor once again. Personality The black sheep has a similar personality as any of the other sheep, that being oblivious and carefree must of the time. Yet it is sometimes overcome with fear of the dragons and it passes out. Physical Appearance The black sheep looks like any other sheep, but with black wool. According to Silent Sven, it is his only sheep that is black. Trivia *In the episode "What Flies Beneath", Hiccup and Fishlegs ascend down into Whispering Death tunnels and randomly come across a black sheep while down there, showing continuity with how the black sheep "always falls into the well" which will be mentioned later when the Dragon Races come to be. Gallery dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-806.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-807.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-823.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-824.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-825.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-826.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-850.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-851.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-852.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-855.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-857.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-859.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-860.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-861.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1834.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1835.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1836.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1838.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1839.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1840.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1845.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1846.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1847.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1850.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1851.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1864.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1886.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1887.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1893.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1894.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1897.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1899.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1904.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1905.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1906.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1932.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1933.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1936.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1943.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2776.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2777.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2778.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2779.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2781.jpg dawn-dragon-racers-disneyscreencaps.com-2869.jpg Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Livestock Category:Minor Characters Category:Pets